ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
UD: Council Bluffs
UD: Council Bluffs was the first game in the UDU west of the Great Lakes, which was created by BullRusterXxl15. The game is located in a rural area of northwestern Iowa, with many country and dirt roads to explore. This game was based on the Council Bluffs, IA area and grain elevators that can be found near the citizen spawn. A rail line, complete with level crossings passes through the area. Traffic is required to stop for trains. The game features three towns and is mostly two-lane country roads with a few small towns. History When the game first opened in early October 2016, servers were able to fit up to 50 players. Since Council Bluffs was a new game at the time, the map was not suited to handle a large crowd of players. As the game had been opened as a free beta test, part of the map was still incomplete. Therefore, most, if not all of the spawn points were literally in the same plaza. Also, most, if not all the houses and the gas station were located around the same intersection, concentrating players into the small area. As a result, major traffic jams occurred in the town of Missouri Valley, since the main intersection could not handle all the backlog. Sometimes, it would take at least 10 minutes to clear up congestion, as people tried to drive the wrong way to jump queues (and block oncoming traffic), and other players were blocking the roads. As the traffic signal was also prone to malfunction and was not properly timed, it further added to congestion and long wait times. This made the game notorious for traffic jams, as people had difficulty even leaving the spawn area. It was also difficult just to drive through Missouri Valley near the spawn area alone. The control box for the US 30 level crossing (with gates and lights) was also available prior to full release. Players were able to activate and deactivate the crossing to simulate trains passing through the area. This caused further traffic congestion as people could get stuck at the crossing and had to turn around in a driveway just west of it. The control box was removed in the next update, as well as a reduced player count to 30 per server. Traffic jams in Missouri Valley still continued but they were not as severe as on the first day. Council Bluffs was under beta testing as of mid-November 2016 according to the ROBLOX games page, and was converted to a paid access game. On August 2, 2017, the game was reopened as a throwback (classic) map. Its link can be found here. https://web.roblox.com/games/955086641/UD-Council-Bluffs-IA-THROWBACK Unfortunately, the games were closed and are no longer playable. On July 14th 2018, this game was closed, along with Pleasant Valley when Bull retired from the UDU. The game is no longer in beta and got replaced by UD: Mississippi Valley, this is due to Council Bluffs' rating was 4 and UD Games are expected to get 4.5 and up. Did you know? * Council Bluffs/Mississippi Valley was the westernmost point of the UDU that was publicly available. * This game was notorious for traffic congestion because of poor spawn placement. * Council Bluffs had the largest active server in the UDU, at the maximum ROBLOX limit of 50 players. Category:Cancelled Games in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Games by BullRusterXxl15 Category:Games in the United States Category:Games in Iowa